Sentiments cachés
by Marluuna
Summary: Après le départ d'Akanishi aux Etats-Unis, celui ci revient au japon pour voir Kame, son ancien partenaire... Comment se passent ces courtes retrouvailles ?


**En attendant les chapitres des fics en cours et au lieu de bosser mon mémoire (bouh pas bien), voici ce pitit OS Akame, qui se place un peu plus loin, par rapport au contexte actuel. Il n'a pas la prétention bien sûr de coller à la réalité, mais il donne juste une petite vision à un moment donné.**

**Je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite dans le sens où je lui trouve un petit côté « pas finit ». Comment dire… comme si ce que j'avais voulu montrer dans cet OS, et bien j'étais passée à côté. J'espère néanmoins que ce n'est pas le cas :)**

**Sentiments cachés**

Assis par terre comme je le suis, la seule sensation que j'ai là, sur le coup, est de me dire que je commence à avoir froid là où je pense… Et en plus, je passe pour un clochard à chaque fois qu'un habitant de l'immeuble passe devant moi… Du moment qu'on ne me reconnait pas, à la limite… Flanqué de mon éternel chapeau vissé sur ma tête et d'un manteau large, d'un pantalon qui l'est tout autant et d'une écharpe, tête baissée, je suis un inconnu pour tout le monde. Et encore heureux. Pour la millième fois, je me demande ce que je fous là, à quoi je perds mon temps. Pour la millième fois, mon pied droit donne une petite impulsion par terre, comme si tout mon corps allait suivre, se lever d'un coup et partir. Mais je ne bouge toujours pas. Je suis tellement indécis… Je n'ai rien à faire là et pourtant j'y suis. Je me dis que je devrai partir et je reste malgré tout. Qu'est-ce que j'espère ? Au fond, je veux juste en finir avec tout ça. Tirer un trait, clarifier les choses… Et aller de l'avant. Juste pour moi.

Par pur égoïsme, pour sans doute une histoire de bonne conscience qui me fera mieux dormir la nuit. Je n'ai jamais agi que comme ça : en fonction de ce que je sentais. Je faisais ce que j'avais envie au moment où j'en avais envie. Et si je ne voulais pas, alors il n'y avait rien à espérer de moi. J'oubliais que les autres pouvaient souffrir de ce comportement égocentrique. Je me disais juste que c'était leur affaire, que si ma façon de faire ne leur convenait pas, et bien je ne les retenais pas. C'était oublier qu'à moins de vivre reculé du monde, on croise des gens, on fait un bout de chemin avec eux… Ils ressentent des choses et ils ne méritent pas d'être blessés juste parce que l'on a décidé de faire quelque chose d'une certaine manière. Je devais être trop immature pour le comprendre. Et même aujourd'hui que j'ai conscience du mal que j'ai pu causer, je n'ai aucun regrets. Des remords, oui. Des regrets, pas le moindre.

Je n'ai pas une très haute opinion de moi, contrairement à ce qui se dit ça et là… Et particulièrement en ce moment. Je ne retire aucune fierté dans ces actes accomplis et même si, dans le fond, ma vie me plait telle qu'elle est actuellement… Je ne peux pas être complètement heureux, quand je vois ce qui se passe. C'est que je ne dois pas être si égoïste que cela, alors. Je me suis tenu au courant… Je n'ai rien ignoré de ce qui s'est passé après mon départ que j'avais voulu temporaire. J'ai bien vu de quelle façon les choses devenaient compliquées…C'était tout de même la seconde fois que je leur imposais mes décisions. Ils ne m'ont pas retenu, parce qu'ils savaient peut-être que cela aurait été vain, mais aussi car ils sont compréhensifs, eux. Et honnêtement, je ne me faisais pas de souci pour eux. Je savais qu'ils continueraient leur chemin sans problème. J'avais oublié que lui, pris à part, il était différent… Juste quand je me mets à y penser, le voilà qui rapplique. C'est drôle ça… Je n'ai pas relevé la tête et pourtant, je sais que c'est lui. Je reconnais son pas. Quand on passe autant de temps à travailler avec une personne, il y a plein de petites choses qu'on relève…

_Akanishi ?_ fait sa voix perplexe.

Je relève la tête et je le vois. Il a dû marcher d'un pas rapide, comme d'habitude, donc il est un peu essoufflé… Il a froid aussi, si j'en juge ses lèvres violette… Mais ce que je constate surtout, c'est son air qui, la surprise passée, devient sombre. Sévère. Cela ne m'étonne pas : je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me saute dans les bras et soit ravi de me voir. Je le dérange, j'en ai bien conscience. Il a sa vie dorénavant et je n'en fais plus partie. Ni au chapitre de ce que j'ai été pour lui, ni à ce que j'aurais pu être… Mais je fabule un peu. Je me redresse et même si je n'en montre rien, j'appréhende un peu. Il pourrait passer à côté de moi et rentrer chez lui en m'ignorant. Il aurait pu, du moins. Mais il m'a parlé. Juste mon nom, et cela a dû lui échapper… Mais en attendant, il m'a parlé. Et je me sens comme soulagé. Je sais par contre, que le second pas devra être de mon fait.

_Salut. Ca me fait plaisir de te voir._

J'en suis le premier surpris. Surpris de l'avoir dit –mais encore, je suis le genre à dire tout ce qui me passe par la tête- et surpris de simplement le penser. Je pensais que la difficulté ou l'embarras seraient tels que j'aurais envie d'être ailleurs sur le champ. Mais en fait, je suis avant tout content. C'est drôle… Je viens de me rendre compte que malgré sa frêle stature, tous les défauts que je lui trouver et que je peux lister sans réfléchir… Kame a ceci de rassurant qu'il a l'air de toujours savoir ce qu'il fait, où il va, ce qu'il veut… Quand ma vie commence à devenir compliquée ou que je me pose trop de questions, bref quand je recherche un peu de stabilité, je reviens vers lui. Je ne m'en aperçois que maintenant.

Il semble étonné par ce que je viens de dire. Ses sourcils se froncent et il me regarde comme s'il espérait déceler une faille dans mon comportement. Mais mon visage doit être raccord avec mes paroles, puisqu'il ne bronche pas. Dois-je encore faire le pas suivant ? Il semblerait bien…

_Je peux entrer ?_

_Je t'en prie._

C'est bien lui, ça. Poli, aimable… Et pas très franc quand même. Car honnêtement, vue son expression, il n'est pas fou de joie à l'idée de me voir débouler chez lui. Je comprends alors que cela sera un peu compliqué… D'autant que j'ignore toujours la raison de ma présence ici. Le voir, lui parler… Oui, mais pourquoi ? Pour que je me sente mieux ? Qu'il se sente mieux ?... Est-ce bien utile ? Je ne sais pas ce que j'espère. La situation commençant à être pesante, je me dois de jouer au 'Bakanishi', pour qu'il réagisse :

_Je sais que tu n'as jamais été un bavard dans le privé, mais quand même… _plaisantais-je.

_Que veux-tu que je te dise ?_

_Comment tu vas ?_

_Sérieusement ? Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour savoir comment j'allais ? _demanda-t-il, ouvrant de grands yeux.

_Je suis ici pour quelques jours… Je suis passé te voir._

_Trop aimable._

Bon… Je suis un peu pris au dépourvu, il me faut bien l'avouer… Kame ne m'a pas habitué à tant de froideur. Enfin si, mais il n'avait pas le ton qui allait avec. Juste l'attitude, et c'était déjà pas mal. Là, je le sens crispé… Il défait son manteau et le pose sur le dossier d'une chaise. Cela me laisse le temps de réfléchir à ce que je pourrai dire ensuite. Puisque prendre sa personne pour sujet n'a pas l'air de l'emballer, alors je change de tactique. D'autant que de toute façon, j'ai envie de savoir :

_Comment vont les autres ?_

_Ueda… _explique-t-il calmement._ Il s'entraîne beaucoup… Il va devenir vraiment bon, vu le temps qu'il y passe…_

_Il était déjà bon, _dis-je.

_Oui… Taguchi et Koki sont en ce moment dans leurs familles, ils prennent un peu de ces vacances qu'on n'a jamais tellement eu._

_Ils ont bien raison._

_Et Nakamaru… Il a repris ses études, tu sais bien… donc il travaille dur pour s'occuper, aussi. On se voit pas mal, ces temps-ci._

_Et toi ? _craquai-je enfin.

_Je tourne un drama. Je rentre de tournage, là._

_Tu aimerais te reposer, je m'en doute… Mais… Je peux rester encore un peu ?_

_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Jin ? _murmure-t-il sur un ton fatigué, autant par sa journée que par ma présence. _Tu aurais pu avoir de mes nouvelles autrement. Par Yamashita-kun, par exemple. Alors, la vraie raison de ta présence ?_

_Je te l'ai dit : j'avais envie de te voir._

_Et pourquoi ? _me demande-t-il, visiblement embarrassé par mes paroles.

_La vraie raison, hein ? _répétai-je, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

_Tant qu'à faire…_

_Parce que tu me manques._

_Je te demande pardon ?_

C'est tellement nous, tout ça… Lui qui déteste chaque marque d'affection ou même d'intérêt à son égard, que ce soit physiquement ou verbalement… Moi qui dis tout ce que je pense sans me soucier de l'effet produit… Ca, nous n'avons pas changé, ni l'un ni l'autre. La seule qui a changé en vérité, ce sont mes sentiments. Je croyais qu'en m'éloignant à ce point de lui, je me rendrai compte que j'avais déraillé, que ce n'était qu'une passade. Je me moquerai de moi-même en me demandant comment j'avais pu un jour, avoir de tels sentiments pour lui. Pour un homme, déjà. Et pour lui, surtout ! Mais je ne m'étais jamais autant trompé ! A peine arrivé aux Etats-Unis, cela m'avait fait l'effet d'une gifle : il me manquait. Il me manquait et ça ne passerait pas. J'étais sérieux. Pour une fois que je l'étais, il fallait que ce soit Kame ! Et comme je savais que je n'avais rien à espérer, et encore moins après ce second départ, j'avais décidé de ne jamais le lui dire. Quelque part, j'espérais encore que ça me passe.

Mais j'avais toutes les peines du monde maintenant, à rester de marbre. Je n'arrivais même plus à jouer mon rôle habituel, celui du type qui taquine, mène le jeu, s'en fout… Ce qu'il pensait de moi m'importait et l'idée qu'il puisse me détester me soulevait le cœur. Qu'il ne m'aime pas, ça je m'étais fait une raison tout seul, je n'avais même jamais rien tenté –une première pour moi !-. Qu'il me déteste ça… J'aurais du mal à encaisser.

_Je suis à des milliers de kilomètres de gens que je côtoyais tous les jours ou presque… Alors c'est bien normal, _me justifiai-je._ Et toi… Particulièrement… enfin…_

_Je ne comprends pas. Partir était ton choix._

_Et je ne regrette pas._

_Tu te contredis, _s'entêta-t-il, à des kilomètres de comprendre ce que j'entendais par là.

_Parce que je suis content de la vie que je mène et de la carrière que j'ai, je ne pourrais pas penser à ceux que je ne vois plus ? _provoquai-je.

_Exactement. Tu as décidé de partir, tu savais ce qu'il en était, _répondit-il durement.

_Tu ne crois pas à ce que tu dis. Qui réagirait comme ça ? _fis-je, un peu décontenancé de le voir si radical.

_Mais toi, Akanishi. Toi qui es parti. Pour la seconde fois ! Toi qui assure que tu vas revenir alors qu'on sait tous les deux que c'est faux. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ces choses là maintenant !_

_Kame, essaie de comprendre…_

_Je comprends très bien que tu en aies eu assez. Je respecte ça, _fit Kame, hochant la tête._ Mais de ton côté, ne viens pas me demander de tout cautionner. Moi je suis resté et j'ai ramé. Je rame encore. Moins que la première fois que tu es parti, mais quand même. Alors ne me demande pas de tout comprendre non plus._

_Je ne voulais pas te causer du tort, _avouai-je, assez honteux.

_Je sais bien. Tu ne penses pas, c'est ça ton problème, Jin. Tu veux ça, tu le prends. C'est aussi simple pour toi._

Je vois avec effarement la manière dont il me perçoit. Quelqu'un qui se fiche de tout et de tout le monde à part de lui-même… Qui selon lui, a oublié ses amis et ce qu'il faisait avant pour partir se dorer au soleil, en gros… laissant les autres dans la galère. C'est ce que je suis ? C'est l'image que je renvois ? Alors que même si je ne l'ai pas dit, je m'en suis voulu de partir alors que la tournée allait commencer… Je pense souvent à eux… Quant à lui, n'en parlons pas. J'ai voulu être ce genre d'hommes que personne ne vient chercher, qui parle fort et dit ce qu'il a à dire… Et je finis par passer pour un égocentrique fini, juste intéressé par son nombril… En prime, je gagne à être surtout considéré ainsi par la seule personne dont l'avis m'importe, finalement. C'est tellement loin de ce que je souhaiterais… Je suis tout à coup énervé. Contre lui, contre moi, je ne saurais pas le dire… Mais je me sens tellement frustré !

_C'est pas vrai, y a des choses que je veux et que j'aurais jamais !_

_Comme quoi ?_

_Là, c'est toi qui ne pourrais pas comprendre… _murmurai-je.

_Explique, je ne suis pas aussi débile que j'en ai l'air._

_Je n'aurais pas dû venir._

_Excuse-moi, Jin, _dit-il sur un ton plus doux, peut-être décontenancé par mon attitude._ Je m'étais toujours dit que quand je te reverrai, je te féliciterai d'avoir eu ce cran de faire tout comme ça… seul et si loin… Alors que tu avais tout ici, tu as tout remis en question… Mais en te voyant devant ma porte… Je me suis senti égoïste. On disait qu'on n'avait pas besoin de toi pour que ça marche, mais c'est pas si simple…_

_Kame…_

_En plus, j'ai plus personne sur qui crier en répétitions ! _acheva-t-il comme si c'était un drame.

Le décalage énorme entre sa précédente réplique, ô combien sincère et cette dernière, si amusante et inattendue, me fit rire aux éclats. C'était vrai : j'étais le souffre-douleur préféré de Kame, qui crisait au moindre faux pas. Et comme cela se produisait souvent… Kame se mit à rire lui aussi, la situation le fatiguant un peu, les nerfs parlaient pour lui. Il n'avait pas menti, je le savais : il m'admirait d'avoir eu ce courage, quelque part, et cette indépendance que j'avais aussi… Je n'ai jamais attendu après les autres pour exister, et cela joue probablement en ma faveur. Mais s'il pensait en terme de carrière, alors Kame ne pouvait que m'en vouloir, de les planter pour la seconde fois. Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux compris si je lui expliquais aussi pour quelle autre raison j'étais parti, pourquoi j'étais devant lui aujourd'hui… Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Il l'aurait sûrement mal pris et cela aurait achevé le mauvais tableau qu'il se faisait de moi. Plus que jamais, j'étais décidé à ne rien lui révéler de mes véritables intentions à son égard. Même si cela me faisait du mal.

_Et bien tu me cries dessus, là, _répliquai-je avec humour.

_C'est vrai, _reconnut-il, plus serein.

_Tu m'as manqué. Je le pense vraiment._

_Tu m'as manqué aussi, _avoue-t-il.

_Pas de la même façon, mais c'est gentil quand même, _murmurai-je tristement.

_Quoi ?_

_Non non, rien._

Je crois que je vais en profiter. Qui sait quand et même si nous nous reverrons ? Et si c'est le cas, qui me garantit qu'il ne m'en voudra pas ? il pourrait ne plus rire, et juste me détester vraiment, dans le futur. Alors à cet instant où il me propose à voire et une chaise, je vais en profiter. Ce peu de temps que j'ai devant moi, je vais le passer à discuter avec lui, à entretenir cette bonne ambiance qui semble revenir depuis quelques instants… Profiter de son sourire, de son regard plus amical posé sur moi… Cela ne m'aidera pas à passer à autre chose, au contraire… Mais il se pourrait que ce soit la dernière fois que nous nous parlons comme les partenaires que l'on a été si longtemps… Alors je vais en profiter.


End file.
